


Pop My Cherry, Daddy

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Feminization, M/M, Self lubricating ass, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Sehun is not your typical guidance counselor.





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: carrier!Luhan (a.k.a. self lubricating ass) x Counselor Sehun; consensual sex between individuals with ten years age gap; Luhan with long hair (*cough* his Chen Changsheng look in his drama *cough*); feminization

 

 

 

There was once a boarding high school academy in Japan that allowed _ultimate_ freedom about how someone presented himself.

This school was known for letting students do what they want as long as they retain good grades and won't break the few basic school rules that were set up, minus the restrictions that were mostly considered a chore for a student. Students had freedom up to the extent that the management let students decide if they want to wear a male or female's uniform according to preference, allow them to wear thick make up, to have cosmetic and sex changing surgeries, and anything that was usually against the rules of ordinary, boring academies.

It was of course a given that they could not skip classes or go to classes late without punishment. They should stick to class schedules. Men, women, ladyboys, and other classifications should be separated in dorms. It was a big 'no' to be involved romantically or sexually with the staff, and to have sexual affairs in the school premises.

 

Lu Han, a student from Beijing, China, was one of the teens attracted to the promised liberty of the said school. Coming from a well off family with really busy parents and a competitive sibling, he easily persuaded them that he wanted to study in Japan. Besides, he was an unplanned child during the time when the one child policy was still imposed. His parents got away with it by paying a fine but it was obvious how they did not really mind Luhan's wellbeing.

He flew to the foreign country in less than a month before the academic year in Japan started and he was forced to learn the complicated language in such a short period of time. His parents agreed sending him money for the tuition, the dorm, daily necessities and his wants.

His family had no problem accepting that their youngest son was homosexual, due to the reason that Luhan was a carrier. They did not know how possible it was for a male to self-lubricate before Luhan came along. It was self explanatory that their son was different judging from the size of his genitals and his peculiar behavior that was more of a woman than a man. Though, due to his strict Chinese upbringing, he was somewhat forced to tie back his neck-long hair and wear a boring male's uniform.

So once he reached Japan, Luhan did not think twice of purchasing a femalewear, donning his lithe frame with the beautiful outfits he would not dare wear at the conservative environment of China. He grew his hair, wore makeup, and paraded himself around the town, fooling anyone who saw him that he was a female.

In the course of staying in the academy since his freshman year, Luhan felt like he belong in the academy. The warm, welcoming atmosphere, the varying personalities and adventures of the environment proved to be pleasing to the beautiful Chinese boy. Even though he refused to take breast enlarging pills, wear heavy makeup, adorn himself with skimpy clothes and act racy like most of his schoolmates, he knew that he felt at home. He received the attention he always craved for back home, where his family were all busy with their personal lives. In the academy, he felt appreciated for what he really was, not forced to act manly for the sake of being accepted by the people. Despite being usually quiet and being a boring virgin as they say he was, he was aware how a lot of people envy him for his outstanding looks and clean school record. He caused no trouble, abode by the limited rules, respected his fellow humans and was not easily swoon by the thirst for adventure of his peers.

He loathed the thought of taking vacations back in China once in a while just to meet his family who barely cared. Whenever they met, they just talked about business. Luhan, the young, artistic spirit he was, showed zero interest about contributing in their multibillionare company. He preferred music, which was noticed by his parents, and they let him be. Having one calculative and sharp son that entered the world of business was more than enough for them anyway.

 

Once Luhan reached his senior year in high school, he could say that he bloomed into a flower desired to be plucked by anyone else. He was either loved or envied; either admired or hated. As much as he was nice, he rejected anyone who dared confess to him, because he had his eye on one person.

 

 

 

_Mr. Oh Sehun._

 

 

 

The kind man was the new student counselor of the school at the same year Luhan entered the school. Sehun was the one who showed him the direction to his classroom on the first day, when the deer was lost in the long hallways. He went to the wrong wing, and thankfully, a handsome man in his six footed glory came to save the day. It took a lot of effort for Luhan not to stutter especially when the walking epitome of sex casually wrapped his arm around the student and asked him what the matter was.

He personally led the flustered babe towards the classroom, and Luhan, though he was almost late on the very first day, could just stare at the man strutting towards the other students who won’t go in their respective classrooms.

He knew from the start that there was something about the said man— _that he did not know was the guidance counselor until his squealing classmates told him how lucky he was on the first day of class_ —that was different from the other men he had met before. There was an aura of dominance exuding from Sehun’s very being. Even the elder’s simple mannerisms could tell that he was oozing with confidence to himself. Oh Sehun definitely knew that he was handsome, but he never flaunted his majestic form on purpose.

Every apparel Sehun wore made him standout among the crowd, whether it was his crisp dress shirts that fitted nicely around his godly frame; neat, wrinkle-free polo during some summer days; fashionable casual wear, ranging from denims, leather jackets, plain shirts and any possible combination that showed a youthful side of him or Luhan’s favorite: tux during formal ceremonies that never failed to turn the student into a blushing mess.

Sehun never went to school without being presentable. His hair was either pulled back in a sleek manner or was styled messily by whatever blessed wax was clinging on his silky hair strands. Whether he kept his jet black hair color, dyed his hair into different shades of brown, blonde, or even once, a crazy rainbow, Sehun still managed to pull anything off.

Since Oh Sehun came to his life, Luhan finally understood why he never liked anyone among his peers. He did not like boys. He liked _men._ Classy, educated men who know their stuff, not merely immature boys who were still discovering what they were capable of. He wanted to be with someone who already proved his own worth in the competitive world and could take care of him like an alpha male.

Luhan never liked anyone from his family’s company simply because no matter how handsome some men were, they were dull. _Work, work, work._ Luhan could not imagine entering a relationship where some other things and events were prioritized and more important than him.

Sometimes, his hormones got the best of him. His little thingy would get hard while his mind wandered into dangerous territories he never thought of brooding on before. He felt his panties getting wet at the image of Sehun, clad in a dress shirt and tight slacks showing his plump behind and prominent bulge, ushering the students to get inside their classrooms once the bell rang. But the good boy Luhan was, he never touched himself. Thinking of the kind counselor who basically acted like a father to each and every student in such a vulgar manner made the deer really guilty. So, he just watched from afar, indulging the sight of the delicious male while bearing the constant straining in the lacy fabrics of his underwear. Every now and then, he greeted the man when they had eye contact along the hallways, and Sehun never failed to make Luhan flustered by the bright smile of his. He did not create any trouble or undergo any traumatic situation, thus, not having a reason to talk to Sehun. He would never saunter in the elder’s office just to catch Sehun’s attention. He was not like those whores who shamelessly shook their chests or behinds just to be noticed, or the ones who made trouble on purpose just to talk with Mr. Oh.

 

 

 

That went on for a handful of years, until he reached his senior year.

 

 

 

Luhan was in cloud nine when he received Sehun's support during the campaign for the student council elections. Honestly, he should not be surprised anymore because he was one of the most favored students in the campus. But, receiving it from his crush of almost three years and hearing it from his very own mouth was beyond the teen’s expectation. The gorgeous man discreetly cheered him up during the campaign every time they see each other in the halls or any part of the school. Sehun would grin and shout ‘jiayou,’ and it made Luhan smile like a mad man at the usage of the student’s mother tongue. The Chinese boy would unconsciously tuck his own hair behind his ear or reach for the bow keeping his hair in place while thanking the man in an attempt to take away the attention from his burning cheeks.

Sehun made him act different from his usual self. He was typically placid and confident about himself, but when it comes to the drop dead gorgeous guidance counselor, he always lost composure and turned into a stuttering mess. He became more timid than he already was despite his popularity. He sometimes act like a retarded freak whose mouth hung open every time Sehun wore a new outfit. He wanted to shrink and disappear from the face of earth whenever Sehun caught him staring. Every small interaction plastered the brightest of his smiles on his face, making his clueless friends wonder why their normally quiet friend was giggling every now and then. He felt more eager to study, made great efforts to look simple yet neat, and did his best to be more outgoing during the campaign.

It was no surprise that he won, and since he entered the student council, he did his best to lead the whole high school department. Since then, he started spending more time in meetings, which included Mr. Oh.

How could Luhan forget such a detail? He completely disregarded the fact that Mr. Oh was also the student council adviser in the past two years. He did not know what to feel. He was lucky to spend more time inhaling the same air with Sehun and his delicious scent, but at the same time, he was having difficulty concentrating during the meetings.

How could he do so if he was sitting at the end of the table, facing Sehun who was at the other side? The table was also not that long, making it possible for the intoxicating smell of Sehun’s perfume to assault Luhan’s senses. Each time the student organization president shifted his eyes to his fellow student body members during the plan discussions, the deer’s eyes still ended on the spot on front of him to see a really attractive Sehun leaning back on his chair.

He did not know why, but the glances that the guidance counselor shot him and the smiles of satisfaction he flashed towards the deer made Luhan somewhat exposed... _naked._ A mischievous glint was always present in Sehun’s eyes, and somehow, Luhan felt being mentally undressed. A normal student would think that Sehun was merely not taking him seriously and that he was waiting for something embarrassing to happen, but no. Luhan knew that there was something off and strange about the elder.

During one of their first few meetings, Luhan caught the elder unconsciously licking his lips when Luhan dropped the pointer the student was using during a powerpoint presentation. He dragged his skirt lower, to which he swore he saw Sehun smirking as if mocking him. Luhan slowly ducked, his hand covering the front part of his thighs as he carefully reached for the pointer with his free hand. Sehun rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, letting Luhan know that whatever Sehun was waiting to happen did not take place.

Also, during the times when Sehun would give his advice and share his opinion about the plans, Luhan was aware that the elder’s eyes often found their way on the student council president’s figure. Luhan felt his form heating up especially when he bravely returned the gaze to the handsome male. He always left the room with drenched panties and a boner that he tried so hard to cover with whatever object he brought with him. How could he not be affected if his longtime crush was evidently eye fucking him every now and then?

 

 

It was two weeks before the first set of exams for the academic year that Luhan finally experienced the thing he was waiting for since his freshman year. They just finished their meeting about the suggestions of the students for the upcoming school festival which would take place shortly after the exams. The other student body members left the room first, leaving Luhan who was still saving the list of the suggested activities to be voted on by the students.

Luhan failed to notice Mr. Oh’s presence who was still in the room, just behind Luhan. The clueless student stood, shutting his laptop when a comforting warmth wrapped around his figure. The smell of perfume and the lingering touch of his protective arms from years ago came rushing back to him, and he would have relaxed had not he realize who it was.

“M-Mr. Oh,” the student stammered once he felt something hard poking between his clothed ass cheeks, “wha-what’s the matter?”

“You’re asking me what is the matter, _Lulu?_ ” All blood rushed south at the unexpected nickname, making the babe harder than he already was during the past hour.

“Perhaps, this is the matter, my favorite student.” A hand crept on his thigh, gradually raising the skirt and snaking its way inside. A yelp left the student’s mouth once a big, warm hand cupped his clothed bulge, and he could only freeze on his spot, blushing beet red.

“M-Mr. Oh—“

 _“Baby girl,”_ the guidance counselor purred on the babe’s ear before licking and nibbling the soft flesh under it. A jolt of electricity passed through Luhan’s spine at the husky tone and he found himself pressing closer to Sehun.

“No need to hide from me anymore, baby.” Sehun’s large hand slipped inside the band of Luhan’s cotton panties, instantly wrapping it around the babe’s tiny erection. “I can see it. I always saw the way you looked at me since the first day I saw you and how your baby cock practically stands in excitement every time you see me.”

Luhan squeaked in shock, "Mr. Oh! What are you—"

“You’re now eighteen, so I think it’s the right time to screw you.” The chuckle that followed sent chills in Luhan’s quivering body, but it just made him more aroused and needy for Sehun’s touch. “I was actually planning to do so after your exams but well, you seem to be struggling with this hard thingy of yours since the past hour. I can help you in the simplest way I can.”

“Wh-What is—ahh, nggg, ahhhhh,” the babe gasped deliciously once the hand started stroking his cock. Sehun took it out the confinements of his panties, and Luhan hissed at the air conditioner breeze hitting his burning member. The elder quickly went back to work, stroking the flesh in a slow, agonizing manner, that made Luhan’s knees wobble.

He read and heard that masturbating was amazing, but he always shunned the thought of it, not wanting to feel the overwhelming guilt afterwards. But now, with Sehun jacking him off by a handjob he never gave himself, he could just whimper and moan softly, not thinking of how wrong the situation was.

“P-Please, d-don’t stop,” he mewled wantonly while pushing back his ass in search for friction. He heard Sehun cursing under his breath at the sudden contact, and before Luhan knew it, he was pinned chest first on the table. Sehun’s clothed dick remained pressed between his ass cheeks, and how Luhan wanted the nuisance that was their clothes to disappear. The elder’s arm still wrapped around his midsection as his other hand pumped the babe’s erection to a blissful rhythm, making the latter elicit noises that were sex to the ears.

The student council president knew that he should be pushing the man away, but the dizzying scent of Sehun’s perfume and aftershave assaulted his senses to no end. The warmth of Sehun’s body caging his fragile form and the skilled hand touching him in the best ways possible all prevented him from thinking straight.

“You probably touched yourself like this every time you see me.” Sehun teasingly bit the crook of his velvety neck, to which Luhan’s breath became more ragged.

The student profusely shook his head before his neck was attacked by sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He tilted his head to the side, wanting more of the tender lips to have a taste of his skin and the ticklish sensation from Sehun’s nose every time he exhaled.

“What was that baby?” Sehun asked whilst lapping on the spot he lightly nipped, and Luhan answered shakily, “n-no. I-I don’t touch myself.”

“You’re lying,” Sehun chuckled lowly, thumbing the cock's slit that had Luhan turning into a soggy, moaning mess. “Even what seems to be the purest water has at least a drop of impurity."

“I swear I-I am n-not—ahhh,” Luhan breathed, slumping further on the table, not minding if he was on top of his closed laptop. He squirmed, panting harshly on the surface at the incredible wave of euphoria rippling on every fiber of his being. Everything was new, but it was strangely so good, even better than candies and ice cream and all the fluffy, cute things the student loved.

“So you’re really a virgin.” Sehun stated matter-of-factly, nuzzling on the pale skin of Luhan’s neck. “There are also humors that you’re a carrier. Is it true, baby Lu?”

“Y-Yes,” the addressed student replied with an airy moan. His tiny fists clenched on the smooth plane of the wooden table, and he bucked his hips further, intending to thrust on the warm, big hand bringing him to pleasure he never ever had before.

“I really want to feel your juices and have a taste of your juicy peaches, but I am afraid that that is not my intention for now.” The dominant male rutted further into the delicious piece of ass still hidden below the skimpy skirt, all in a while fastening his pace on the tiny cock twitching in his hand. “I just want you to see a glimpse of pleasure that I can give you. Besides, I want you to crave for more and come back begging and it would be no fun if I will give you anything in one day.”

Luhan blushed just thinking about his virginity disappearing inside the school. He knew that he would never look at the school the same way if ever that happened, and that he would not be able to face the guidance counselor without all the shame. As if reading his thoughts, Sehun pecked the spot below his ear and whispered, “don’t worry, baby girl. I won’t deflower you here. I want to make your first time special.”

 _'I did not even say yes, you pervert,'_ Luhan wanted to shoot back, but all his spinning head could apprehend at the moment was the sheer need to have his release.

“J-Just please do something," he replied, feeling helpless and desperate. "It feels so good i-it hurts.”

Sehun hummed in approval, increasing the pace of his hand while breathing in the berry-like scent of the student's hair. "You know how the pain will go away?"

Luhan simply shook his head as an answer, to which Sehun whispered, "cum. Cum for me, sweetheart.

"H-How?" The smaller one managed to whimper.

Upon hearing this, Sehun growled lowly, more aroused to the newfound knowledge that the babe’s upcoming first ever orgasm was because of him. He increased his pace while licking the sensitive spot under Luhan's ear. Luhan could only moan, not minding that it was his guidance counselor jerking him off and that anyone can enter the room. All that mattered was for the pee, cum, slick, or whatever substance it was to come out.

Soon, Sehun felt warm, watery cum shooting from the pretty boy's cock which came along a high pitched moan that was music to the ears. Luhan's upper body collapsed on the table and his legs gave in. He might have fallen had not Sehun's arm that remained wrapped around Luhan's lithe waist held him up. The elder continued stroking the little thing despite the whimpers from the sensitivity, until the last drop of cum fell from Luhan's cock's lips.

Luhan felt so debauched and exhausted from his mindblowing orgasm. He never felt this good. It was as if he was robbed of years of pleasure from his constant self-restraint to masturbate. If only he knew that it was this amazing, he would have tried touching himself earlier. He broke from his line of thoughts once fingers started prodding his parted lips. Before he knew it, fingers were thrusted in his mouth, and he relished at the sweetness that he was certain was his own release. He licked the thick fingers hungrily, sucking every now and then to show his gratitude to the handsome man peppering his neck with kisses.

"Such a good girl." Sehun stroked the student's hair in a loving manner that almost made Luhan drift off to sleep.

"Thank you, Mr. Oh," he mumbled almost inaudibly, but Sehun caught it. "It is 'Daddy,' baby girl."

"Daddy," Luhan said without thinking. Instead of being disgusted, he felt comfort and security when the word left his mouth. "Daddy,” he tried again, and this time, the word rolled smoothly on his tongue. “Daddy. Daddy Hunnie.” A warm smile painted its way across his face as his heavy lids threatened to close.

“Little one, why don’t you go back to your class?” The protective warmth wrapped around his frame disappeared, making the deer whine at the loss. He craned his neck towards the taller male, who was smiling sweetly at him as if he did not violate the teen. "Or, if I made you tired, I will accompany you to the clinic and personally excuse you to class."

Luhan lightly shook his head, and his gaze trailed down the prominent bulge straining on the male's pants. Sehun read the other like an open book and he laughed. "Don't mind me. Let me deal with my own problem. Blowjobs will be on a different occasion, _Xiao Lu._ ” He winked, causing the boy's face to flush especially at his Chinese nickname.

Luhan tried lifting himself, exerting effort to balance himself on his feet but to no avail. Sehun's hands made their way on his hips to help him straighten up. He even went further to slipping his hand once again under the youngster's skirt to lift his underwear back in its place, of course not without the teasing brush of his fingers against his oversensitive cock. Luhan turned around to thank him, only to see Sehun erotically licking the bit of slick that was left on the counselor's hand.

The student knew that he should report the man for his sexual advances, but he knew that he would never do it. Luhan wanted this for years, and finally, his suppressed fantasies about the elder male dominating him in every way possible were finally starting to be part of reality. He could not help but crave for more and anticipate what Sehun have up his sleeve next time.

All that Luhan muttered was, "will I get to make you feel good next time, Daddy?"

Sehun's cock twitched at the innocent look of the teen's brown orbs and the pink tinge on Luhan's cheeks when he called the elder 'Daddy.' _Fuck,_ he rasped inaudibly, because it really sounded like daddy kink was made for Luhan. He grinned widely, patting the boy's head who smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Yes, sweetie. I will also make you feel good again, but for now, go back to your class."

The naïve boy did not know what the other was talking about but all he knew was that he was more than ready to succumb into pleasure. He giggled and tiptoed to plant a sweet kiss of gratitude on his new daddy's cheek. The elder man was obviously taken aback by the unexpected move but Luhan already turned to skip happily towards the door before Sehun could even flash his pearly set of teeth in delight.

 

 

 

Luhan found himself calling for more meetings through the week just to spend time with Sehun. He knew that the plans could be discussed in a one straight hour but what could he do? He wanted to breathe in the same room with his daddy. When asked about the frequency of the meetings by his fellow student body members, he reasoned out that the meetings should be short so that they could hurry to the other things that they were supposed to do for the day. After these meetings, he always stayed behind, reasoning that he would discuss some matters with the counselor or finish the computations of the needed expenses for the festival.

Though, in reality, the smart student already laid out the final plans and that he needed no help from anybody. All they did in the meeting room, but often inside the counselor’s office, was to screw each other by kissing and giving each other handjobs and blowjobs. They came to the point of exchanging phone numbers just to have late phone sex calls to hear each other masturbating. Sehun took the part of talking dirtily and instructing the inexperienced teen how to pleasure himself, while Luhan listened like the good girl he was.

Luhan craved for more, impatient to advance to the stage where his virgin ass would finally be involved, but Sehun always told him that they would do it right after the exams for Luhan not to be distracted. The teen did anything to seduce the elder male for the other to have a piece of his dripping hole, but the counselor was just so good in controlling his urges. Sehun also refused to see how the virgin boycunt of his baby looked like, knowing that he would lose his control and fuck the babe here and there.

Still, the teen was happy. Life was nowhere boring since he got involved with Sehun. He was not as stressed as he was before, mostly because he spent majority of his free time daydreaming about the counselor. He learned how to touch himself, thinking of the alpha-like male hovering on top of him, fucking him to oblivion. He did not try to touch his ass though, wanting his daddy to be the one to feel his walls first.

They got to know more about each other’s interests and basic family backgrounds in just a span of days. Both liked the color white. Both liked bubble tea but they preferred different flavors. Luhan was allergic to seafood. Sehun liked them. Luhan liked playing the Rubik’s cube. Sehun hated it.

Luhan shared a bit of his bland life story back in China. He also learned that Sehun was a runaway son of a wealthy CEO in Korea, displeased that his father could not accept him for who he was. Still, Sehun managed to maintain the little— _which was millions of won_ — money he had and his luxurious lifestyle by the help of some of his filthy rich friends back in Korea. They offered him to contribute in funding their restaurant chain branches in Japan so that he could earn from the business, too.

Sehun gave off a fatherly vibe, mindful of Luhan’s wellbeing and comfort. Even though Luhan was rich, he never felt so doted in his life before Sehun spoiled him rotten. In just a week, Sehun already bought him every single food he craved for that he once mentioned casually. Luhan received more of lacy underwear, girly clothes that made Luhan’s wardrobe full, and more things that Luhan did not expect to get from a man he barely had any relations with for almost three years.

Luhan never felt so high. He was obviously enchanted by Sehun’s charms, willing to submit to the irresistable man. The guidance counselor had him wrapped around his finger, but Luhan did not mind. With Sehun, he felt really safe and comfortable. He did not need to make any decisions—which the indecisive teen felt lazy to do—because his daddy was prepared to satisfy him.

He liked being referred by feminine nicknames. He liked being taken care of. He preferred having the other's attention rather than what the whole school was giving him. Sehun quenched the teen's thirst for adventure and trouble, and Luhan knew that no way he was going to let go of the adult male he considered a modern-day Adonis.

 

The other day, he studied in Sehun’s office, sitting on the taller male’s lap to read his book while the latter worked on organizing some school surveys. Sehun’s constantly rocking leg made him relaxed, and soon, he found himself drifting into sound sleep.

He should be embarrassed that he was acting like a baby, but he could not bring himself to do so due to his strong attraction to the elder. Maybe it was Sehun’s scent, aura, touch or the spice he added in Luhan’s bland life that made the teen attached more than what he intended.

 

 

 

Sehun liked them pretty. Sehun liked them cute, small and obedient. Sehun liked them sweet and pure.

It must be crazy for a man in his late twenties to be attracted with little, innocent _boys._ Boys, not girls. That was the main reason he left his affluent life back in Korea. He never liked to meddle with the competitive world of business. He never wanted to go back from the army, graduate college, rot in an office while working over shitload of papers and contracts, just to be married off to someone for the sake of the company.

It could not be helped that he preferred puckered, tight buttholes instead of juicy pussies. It was a hassle on his part to lubricate the dry hole even if he was aching to shove his throbbing manhood in, but fuck, what could he do? The memories of his occasional wayward college sexcapades consisted with men and women, and that was when he realized that he never felt high doing it with the finer sex.

He knew from the start that he opted for Lolita-like boys. He always liked it when these fragile, pure creatures were easily swayed by a few charming persuasions. Young, pretty boys like being pampered, which Sehun willingly gave throughout their night of exploring and adventures. He was more than glad to be the one to teach the virgin boys some experience and training for them to be more capable of satisfying their future partners. Every now and then, they would come crawling back to him, until any of them would be tired of each other.

He rarely had sex, due to his busy schedule in his work as a school counselor and for him to uphold at least a sense of decency to himself. He did not even fuck any student in the campus even if it was one of his purposes of working at such a liberal place. He was a still a professional; he could not go screwing around with the watchful eyes of the students—moreover, minors, who may or may not recognize him in and out of the academy.

Though, the smart and well-mannered Chinese student Sehun assisted to class on his very first day of formal work was making it hard for him to maintain his diplomat disposition. How could he, if the deer never failed to pitch a tent inside the counselor’s pants? Fair skin, sparkling doe eyes, cute, button nose, pinkish lips, swan-like neck, slim but curvy figure, and the rumored possibility that said he posessed a self-lubricating ass... All those things haunted Sehun to no end from daylight to his bed.

Every thing about Luhan spelled sin. The boy—no, a goddess reborn in a form of an untainted angel—flew straight from Sehun's collection of shota manga. He exuded an aura of innocence and kindness that radiated to the people around him. He understood why Luhan was so popular. The student was not just a pretty face and a kind soul; he was also talented and witty. He often performed—singing, dancing, playing a simple musical piece on piano—during school activities, and he even shamelessly joined the annual crossdressing beauty contests. He was confident with his skills despite being shy. He said what he wanted in a courteous, savvy manner. He helped people with their difficulties in any extent that he could, and he never said a word about the bunch of jealous haters he had. He left the school after all his duties were finished, and went home to what they said was a lone apartment nobody of them knew of.

The Chinese boy knew how to bring himself in a prim and proper manner no matter how saturated his environment was with outrageous, excessive display of liberalism. He never wore heavy makeup unlike his peers, never colored his hair, never wore revealing clothing in the school grounds even during festivals and was never a headache to the teachers. He kept everything about his appearance simple, and acted like a proper student. The only things he did were growing his hair and wearing female uniform. It seemed that it was the only reason he went at such a wild, appalling environment that ordinary people would find disturbing. Luhan wanted freedom. Luhan wanted to express himself. Luhan wanted to decide if he would dress as a girl or as a boy. He wanted to be himself.

Now that Luhan was calling him ‘daddy’ and such, Sehun was pleased. Pride swelled inside him at the fact that he was the first one to give the boy a taste of pleasure, and that Luhan was asking for more. How the refined, well behaved student suddenly turned into a thirsty little monster and how Sehun was the cause of such change made him delighted to himself. He was also the only one who got to see the dark side of the moon, and maybe, the only one the student trusted fully in the whole nation foreign and different from him.

That was why Sehun liked him a lot more than he intended. Luhan liked being babied and letting himself loose around his daddy. Also, the boy was fresh meat waiting to be devoured. Sehun already had a taste, and he would gladly eat him whole.

 

 

 

It was two days before the first set of major exams, but the deer found himself in Sehun’s locked office. He was sitting on the vacant space on Sehun’s large desk, a book and pen at hand. Sehun was playing some sort of card games on his laptop, while his free hand that was not touching the mouse was moving back and forth on Luhan’s thigh to make his presence known. Luhan felt secured at the simple act, and went on studying until the hour was up.

He yawned, stretching his arms and legs while doing so. He rubbed his sleepy, watery eyes with his balled fists, making him look like a baby. The elder stopped in whatever he was doing and leaned to peck the babe's thigh, causing the latter to giggle in surprise. "Daddy! That tickles!"

"Tired, sweetheart?" Sehun asked with a warm smile, continually rubbing the smooth expanse of the deer's thigh.

Luhan answered with a whiny, "yes, Daddy. This book keeps on beating around the bush and talking nonsense in lengthy paragraphs even if it is not necessary," with a pout to which Sehun chuckled.

The babe watched Sehun open his desk drawer to get a maroon towel and spread it on his own lap. "Come sit on my lap, baby girl." Sehun tapped the towel to which the deer blinked.

"Why is there a towel on your lap, daddy?"

"Sugar, we both know how wet you get when you're playing with Daddy," Sehun replied. "We do not like the others to see the mess you make, right?"

Luhan nodded eagerly while scrambling off the desk. He kicked his shoes before landing on his daddy's lap excitedly.

"Touch me, Daddy," the babe mewled, rocking on top of Sehun's crotch. Sehun was quick to encircle the smaller one's waist with his arms to prevent the suddenly hyper teen to fall.

"Lulu wanna play," the said student muttered all over again while bouncing on his seat and holding the taller male's broad shoulders for support. "Please, Daddy, touch me please."

"We will play right after you tell Daddy what is going in your mind," Sehun said in a stern tone, making Luhan frown in confusion. "Lulu does not understand."

"What’s the matter, sweetheart? You seem troubled ever since last night." With this, Luhan whined, burying his face on the crook of his daddy's neck while mumbling some unintelligent excuses of not knowing what Sehun was talking about.

"Don’t dare lie to me, angel. I won’t buy it," Sehun mumbled, not stopping with his soothing back rubs on the boy. Luhan just pursed his lips, refusing to answer.

He heard Sehun clicking his tongue in disapproval who said, "you called me last night which surprised me. You never called me first so there has to be something troubling you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Daddy," Luhan pouted, throwing his thin arms around Sehun's neck.

Sehun sighed, his hand patting the globe of Luhan's ass in an attempt to get the younger's attention. "You won’t be able to concentrate in your upcoming exams if you won’t let it out."

Luhan gasped once the warm palm made contact with his slightly exposed skin, prompting him to answer to avoid secondhand embarassment from his whimpers. "Just some issues, Daddy."

"You can tell Daddy anything no matter how trivial or petty it may seem."

"I swear, Daddy. It's no biggie."

"Luhan." This time, Sehun's tone was firm, and was accompanied by a smack on the young blood's bum. It shocked Luhan, causing him to squirm on his Daddy's hold. The slight sting on his ass felt oddly good, making him suddenly aroused especially with the tent in Sehun's pants pressing between his cheeks.

"Hannie, don't make me repeat myself," the elder male whispered, nibbling on the babe's ear. The action and the smoothness of the honeyed voice elicited a moan from the deer. "Just do as Daddy says, and you will get your treat, I promise."

Silence followed, with Luhan contemplating whether to say his thoughts. After much comforting back rubs and silent encouragements, the smaller one breathed, detaching himself from Sehun to face him.

"I am tired of being perfect, Daddy." The words were said in an almost inaudible whisper, but the elder caught it. Sehun lifted the student's legs so that they rested on the arm rests, and Luhan did not seem to mind.

Knowing that Sehun was waiting for more words, Luhan sighed, gradually opening his heart. "I know that no one told me to be one, but, I don't know. I cannot leave it behind China. I was so used in trying to please my parents that up to this point of time, even if I am away from them, my desire to please them—to please everyone around me—is holding me by the neck."

Sehun gazed at him with affection and concern but did not say anything. Luhan's heart swelled at the fluttering touches of Sehun's hand on his back, and soon, he was burying his face on Sehun's chest to choke back the sob that threatened to fall from his lips.

He told about the rushed video calls from his family the month before, where he felt like they were wishing for the bothersome conversation to end to attend to their constantly present business dealings. They never asked for his wellbeing; their first few questions were always 'how are your grades?' or 'is the money we sent not enough? Just tell us. We could always send you more.'

"I think that if I become prim and proper, at least they could accept me. Certainly, they do not mind my sexual preference and my dream to take music in the near future, but that is the problem. It is like... I do not exist in their world. They give me what I ask for even if I say it in the most hushed whisper. They allow me to do everything I want as long as it was legal but that is not what I want. I want their attention, too. Was it because I am the black sheep of our family? It was as if they think that talking with me will just be a waste of their precious time and energy. What can I do? I cannot like business. I just do not like it. How can I like it if it was the one who took my family away from me?

"Here, I received the attention I always dreamed of even without trying. But I do not care about those. I do not want people ogling over me like I am some sort of celestial being. I do not like it when they won't get near me like I will shatter from the simplest touch. I do not even know if my friends are really my friends or not. Sure enough, they are fun to be with and they are trying to make me less uptight than I usually am but it seems like they do not give any care when I am gloomy. Are they using me for my status only? I do not really know.

"I thought I will be free here. I was terribly wrong. I can dress like a woman, screw if I want to, get fucked if I want to, but because I established a flawless record here, I cannot just break it. It’s suffocating. I cannot have fun like others do. I cannot be immature like I want to. I cannot cause trouble and be naughty especially because I am the student body president now. Everyone looks up to me. I cannot fail them no matter how suffocated I feel, Daddy. I know that I am just a chore to deal with. A responsibility to my family. A burden they need to shoulder up to the last day of their lives. They were never proud of me no matter what I do. But I cannot stop. I need to excel. If I do not, people will leave me. People will hate me. People will dump and forget me for some others more worth of their attention—"

"Luhan, please, do not..." Sehun said after keeping his mouth shut for the past minutes. Luhan tensed at this, thinking that his daddy was angry. He shakingly tilted his chin upwards. He was met by a soft set of orbs looking down at him with empathy, and before he knew it, soft, velvety hands were wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks. Sehun's thumb grazed the spot below his glistening eyes, wiping the tears that were about to fall. A soft kiss was planted on his forehead, enunciating a blush to creep on the startled youngster's face. Luhan was clueless on why the simple gesture had an effect on him, but somehow, he was certain that it made him feel protected; special even.

"Sugar, Daddy's heart hurts hearing you say those things about yourself," Sehun spoke in a hushed tone but Luhan could sense the genuine emotions in it. "Daddy is sorry that I was not there when you were hurting."

"Lulu does not mind," the teen replied without thinking, "because Daddy is already here with me."

Sehun's mouth momentarily parted in surprise, which soon curled into a teasing grin. "Ah, is that so, baby?"

Luhan turned his gaze on the male's arm that was holding him closely while the other was busy tucking the student's stray strands behind his ear. Luhan knew that Sehun was still smiling, making him hit Sehun weakly on the chest. "Stop mocking me, Daddy!"

"I'm not," Sehun grinned cheekily and started bouncing Luhan on his leg. "You're just so cute and pure, sweetie. Even without trying, you are perfect."

Luhan pouted, "but what if I am not like this? What if I am not pure anymore? Is Daddy going to be tired of Lulu? Will Daddy throw me away?"

Sehun was certain that he felt no romantic feelings towards the young boy who he shamelessly violated, but somehow, watching the deer blossom into the pretty flower through the years made him quite attached to Luhan. Even before their professional relationship escalated into what it turned out to be, he always noticed how Luhan was so self-conscious about how he presented himself to others. Now that he had a glimpse of how insecure and lonely the boy was, the urge to protect him grew. Luhan was such a precious little angel that should be shielded from the harshness of this world. No one should stain the snowy white petal by the sins of this world, unless it was his daddy who did so.

"You are special, not because you are perfect, but because you are you." Sehun pressed a soft kiss on his baby's button nose, earning him a giggle that sounded so glorious in his ears. "Daddy will never throw you away, petal. No matter how naughty or bad you are, Daddy will never be tired of you." Sehun knew that promising something as big as this was going to be remembered by the big babe. He never took relationships seriously even at such an age but well, it was no harm thinking that he could maybe... _just maybe,_ treasure Luhan up to the point of no return.

"About your purity, I almost feel guilty tainting it, sweetheart." He whispered in a seductive tone that had the mood of the room shifting into one of lust. The baby whined when Sehun nibbled his earlobe, lightly tugging the flesh as his hands worked to lower the band of Luhan's panties.

The unsuspecting teen gasped at the sudden action. Sehun slipped the panties down the babe's thighs just enough to uncover the hole he had been always dreaming of.

Luhan let out a needy moan once two fingerpads grazed his rim. Sehun circled the hole that instantly dripped with mouthwatering secretion similar to the clear fluid shooting from Luhan's cute, little penis.

Luhan gripped on Sehun's chest in the all new different sensation rippling through every pore of his body. He could just mewl loudly, fisting Sehun's dress shirt that cost a month's salary, but the elder did not mind. What mattered at the moment was pleasuring his baby.

"Sehunnie—nggh." Sehun's cock twitched inside the suffocating cage of his pants at the sound of his name leaving the beauty's lips. Though, wanting to impose his authority, he pulled Luhan's hair, making the big bow clip holding the strands in place unclasp.

"It's 'Daddy,'" Sehun grunted, locking eyes with the pretty face staring at him. Luhan quickly nodded while whimpering a tiny 'daddy,' and soon, Sehun let go of his hair, only to work on the babe's blouse. It opened, revealing Luhan's baby bra covering his chest. Sehun did not waste any time and unceremoniously pulled the annoying fabric up, exposing the swollen, pinkish nipples he wanted to have a taste of.

"Seems like the birth control pills I gave you have wonderful side effects, baby girl." Sehun chuckled, poking the right nipple with the pad of his finger before playing with it between his fingers. A yelp left Luhan's parted mouth, both from the slight pain and pleasure from the erected bud.

"Swollen tits are more sensitive, right?" Sehun chuckled when the pretty deer’s back slightly arched when the former’s lips grazed the left bud. Luhan rewarded Sehun with a series of lewd noises once his nipple was given an abrupt lick. It soon escalated into sucking the tender flesh that had the babe mewling in pleasure. Sehun suckled him like a baby while he thumbed the other bud in circular motions.

"Bet you could cum just from your nipples, but we'll try that next time." Luhan was too caught up in the amazing sensation that he almost did not feel Sehun’s middle finger poking his entrance. His breath picked pace upon the realization, when the long, thick finger was already knuckle deep inside him. It felt weird, and he squirmed, not used to the feeling of having something inside of him. Sehun nipped the bud in his mouth, getting Luhan’s wanton moans in return. He took the opportunity of Luhan being distracted, and began moving his finger inside the dripping hole in a slow, agonizing manner. The last thing that he wanted was for the babe to get hurt and hate his first fingering experience.

When he deemed that Luhan was used to the feeling, he slipped another digit in, earning him a shrill cry of pain. He let go of Luhan’s nipple to see the deer’s face scrunched into one of discomfort. Sehun peppered tender kisses on the teen's collarbone, nipping, sucking and dipping his tongue on the deep crevices. His other hand rubbed Luhan's back in circular motions while moving his fingers in slowly.

Luhan panted, eyes sealed shut while trying to get used to the sensation. Sehun languidly slid the fingers deeper inside the virgin teen, trying to stretch more of the taut smooth walls sucking him in.

"Baby girl, you have to relax. Daddy may not go all in if you are tensed." Sehun said. The pretty babe's hole noticeably unclenched and relaxed around Sehun's fingers, making it easier for him to spear the boy open. Sehun scissored the boy carefully, thrusting his fingers in the tight heat as deep as he could. Luhan evidently relaxed, judging from the breathy moans leaving his lips.

His warm breath puffed on Sehun's neck, and his hands clung on his daddy's back. Sehun knew that the fabric of his dress shirt was wrinkled from the teen's grip but he did not care as long as he could hear the melody of his baby's moans.

He experimentally curled his fingers on a particular spot, and sure enough, it drew the neediest and most delicious moan Sehun had ever heard.

The stimulation on Luhan's prostate was beyond what he expected. It felt so good; so, so good that he whimpered and mewled as his daddy abused his sweet spot. Daddy felt so good with just his fingers inside him; how much more was his cock?

"You're so tight around my fingers, baby girl," Sehun commented while using his leg to bounce the teen on his fingers. "I could only wonder how tight you are around my aching dick."

"Daddy, please," Luhan begged, digging crescents on Sehun's back in so much pleasure. "T-Take Lulu now, Daddy. Lulu is dying to feel Daddy's thingy inside his bummy."

"Baby girl, we have a deal, right?" Daddy answered, pressing his fingers on his baby's prostate that had the screaming teen wiggling his ass for more. "For now, be a good girl and be patient. Patience is a virtue, little one. I promise to give you your treat after your exams. But for now, Daddy's gonna play with your pussy."

"B-But Daddy—" he was cut by a tender set of lips capturing his own. Sehun easily slipped his tongue in the slightly parted mouth, probing the sugary cavern of the teen. Luhan sucked Sehun's tongue momentarily before the babe let out a muffled moan when another finger entered.

The stretch was not that painful anymore because Sehun massaged his sweet bundle of nerves all over again. His daddy's smooth tongue and the fluttering touch of Sehun's hand on his back also helped Luhan get in the mood.

Luhan tried to plant his feet on the arm rests to ride Sehun's thick fingers, but the tingling sensations in his body were paralyzing him into a mewling mess. Sehun sensed this, and he fingered his baby further that Luhan was almost bouncing on his fingers. He tried to ignore his fantasies of Luhan riding his dick and the straining erection in his pants. Instead, he focused on pleasuring his baby in any way he could.

"Show me your face, sweetheart," Sehun cooed, and Luhan obeyed. He supported himself on Sehun's shoulders, and looked at the elder with droopy eyes and parted lips.

"Touch yourself for me, baby," Sehun instructed, his arm securing Luhan's waist for the teen to balance on his seat.

"How?" The teen panted, tilting his head back when Sehun grazed on his prostate again.

"Fondle your nipples and play with your clit, baby girl," Sehun replied, making Luhan flush especially when his daddy referred to his baby cock as a clitoris.

Luhan blushed in embarrassment but he still followed Sehun. He brought his little hand on his own chest, thumbing his right nipple before going to the left one which was more sensitive. A moan automatically left his lips, especially with Sehun's predatory gaze eating him up.

"Your clit, baby," Sehun reminded when Luhan was too engrossed with playing with his perky nipples. Luhan rose his skirt, giving Sehun a good view of his cute baby cock drooling every time Sehun's fingers lingered on his sweet spot.

Luhan tugged his erection impatiently, closing his eyes in pleasure as his hand touched himself nonstop. The erotic sight of Luhan jacking himself off together with wiggling his ass down Sehun's long fingers made Sehun harder than any porn he had ever watched.

Soon, Luhan's breathing became more erratic and his moans increased a pitch higher. Sehun knew that the boy was so close by the manner his ass kept on clenching tighter and how his little prick twitched. Sehun curled his fingers one last time, which made Luhan come, his clear liquid squirting on the bottom hem of his blouse and skirt. He laid his face on Sehun's shoulder, panting and gasping for air at his mindblowing orgasm.

Sehun groaned, replaying the scene of Luhan coming on front of him that had his dick throbbing. He drew his fingers out and held them up, watching the boy's ass juices flow down his hand. He gave it a lick, and he almost moaned at the sweet, lovely taste of his baby. He tapped the teen's shoulder who looked up to him with a lazy smile. Luhan noticed the soiled fingers of his daddy and lapped it hungrily. The way he did so was so erotic that Sehun let out a guttural moan in need.

"Baby, listen," Sehun whispered before leaning and pecking the babe's cheeks. Luhan focused on Sehun who was looking at him with a warm, caring gaze.

"Baby, if ever you need me, you can always come to me or contact me," Sehun smiled, caressing the deer's flushed face. "Daddy can always be your dirty little secret. With me, you can get loose. You can be who you want to be and I will not complain. You can be a little devil around me. You can always be yourself when you are with me."

"Thank you, Daddy," Luhan smiled bashfully and leaned to plant a sweet kiss square on Sehun's lips. "I ruined your dress shirt and bothered you with listening to my trivial problems. Lulu is sorry."

"Sweetie, don't mind it. You can always tell me everything. You are daddy's one and only little girl. Besides being your... sugar daddy, I am the school's counselor. You'll always need me whether you like it or not."

Sehun was about to kiss the beauty once again, but Luhan wriggled free from his hold. Sehun let him be and soon, the student was on his knees, throwing the soiled towel away. He looked at Sehun with hunger while fumbling for the zipper of the counselor's slacks, and fuck, Sehun was aching.

"Daddy, I want to make you proud," Luhan giggled, fishing for his daddy's big and thick cock out of his boxers.

"Oh god, baby," Sehun groaned once his cock sprung out and Luhan wasted no time licking his treat.


	2. The Real Deal

 

 

The day of Luhan's last set of exams finally came. The babe was rushing to finish the damn last subject so he could finally see his daddy. It took him quite longer than usual though because the understanding of the questions were overshadowed by the thought of being fucked by Mr. Oh Sehun at the end of the day.

He passed his paper as soon as he finished and scared the shit out of his classmates when he grabbed his bag and dashed out of the classroom like a lightning. It was different from his usual polite and courteous demeanor, but he could not bring himself to care. At that moment, all he was thinking about was the text message sent by his sugar daddy, guidance counselor, fuck buddy, the epitome of his fantasies or whatever he could call Sehun.

 

 

**From: Daddy** **♡♡♡♡♡**

_Here at the cafe a few blocks away from the school. Just get in the only black car there, baby._

 

 

A childish grin was plastered on his face while skipping merrily towards the said place. He saw Sehun's Audi just waiting for him and he opened the door to flop down at the passenger seat.

"How's the bloody exam?" Sehun asked, leaning over to fix Luhan's seatbelt. "I know how you hate the subjects today."

"I still hate them," Luhan spat, causing Sehun to laugh while shaking his head.

"You'll still get high grades though, I believe," Sehun chuckled. "You are Lulu, the smartass student council president slash school fairy."

"I'm smart, just a bit though," Luhan replied, flipping his long locks playfully. "The ass title belongs to your bubble butt alone."

"You little shit," Sehun laughed, ruffling the beauty's hair. He started the engine, and drove towards the highway to get to Sehun's home.

Even though Sehun was generally focusing on the road, he could see every now and then how restless Luhan was. The student's fingers were trailing once in a while on top of Sehun's hand holding the handbrake. Sehun did not mind that the babe was tracing the elder's veins in a rather teasing manner, thinking that Luhan was just trying to get in the mood. Later on, Luhan's hand started moving on Sehun's thigh, closer and closer to the counselor's crotch until...

"Lulu, what do you think are you doing?" The taller male asked, his breath starting to speed up with the student palming Sehun's forming bulge casually. Luhan continued tapping it like he was just playing, his fingers teasingly playing with the man's zipper.

"Baby Lu, we'll get there soon," Sehun assured, trying his best to still his hips. Luhan continued like he did not hear anything. He cupped Sehun's bulge, making Sehun thrust his hips towards the small hand.

"Hey, we are on the road," Sehun reminded like it would do anything to stop the risky situation they were entering. Sweat started forming on his brow, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel with every passing moment. He failed to hear the sound of unbuckling seatbelt and shifting movements, until he was aware of the lips kissing his clothed crotch.

"Fuck," Sehun grunted when the babe slid his zipper down with the latter's teeth. He looked at the road again, trying his best not to mind the nimble hands pulling his cock out of his boxers.

He shuddered in pleasure when Luhan rubbed his cheek against Sehun's throbbing length. Loving kisses were peppered across the growing hard on, and hell, Sehun wanted nothing but to go home and fuck the beauty.

"Fuck!!" Sehun accidentally stepped on the brakes when Luhan's tongue dipped in his slit. The sudden halt of the vehicle almost sent Luhan flying had not the elder's hand held him by the head on place. Good thing was that the next car was several meters ahead of him, and that the stoplight was signaling them to stop.

"Babe, this is crazy and dangero—oh, so good," Sehun groaned, loving the warmth enveloping his cock. Luhan latched his mouth on the cock like a hungry baby, sucking it greedily. He swirled his tongue around the girth, gradually letting his head bob up and down the length.

Clearly, the accident they almost met—Luhan's head barely missing the impact of the halt to be exact—had not affected the student's thirst for the counselor's cock.

"Baby, baby, oh god," the elder moaned at the view of his baby taking his cock like an expert. Sehun looked at the road's countdown timer which showed eighty-one seconds before it would go green.

Luhan lifted his head until only the tip was left in his mouth. He gave the head one hard suck, causing Sehun to jerk his hips upwards. Luhan gagged at the sudden intrusion to his throat, and soon, Sehun started fucking the awesome mouth of his baby.

Luhan barely adjusted his breathing when Sehun thrusted his cock in a swift pace in his mouth. Sehun marveled at the throat constricting around him every time he slipped his throbbing manhood deeper, and it pushed him to fuck the little mouth more.

"Such a g-good girl, princess," Sehun moaned between his heavy breaths while pulling on the student's long locks. He threw his head back in ecstasy, but fought to keep his eyes open to gaze at his baby. Luhan looked so sexy between his legs, sucking and taking his daddy's cock like a pro. Tears gathered around his doe-like eyes from so much gagging and his lips were red and puffy from the size in his cavern, and that made Sehun hornier than he already was.

"F-Fuck. How c-can a teen be a w-whore? You're s-so good at this, baby." Sehun's eyes rolled back in pleasure while his precious student sucked and hummed around his manhood. Luhan's lips were just centimeters away from the base of Sehun's dick, and the student pumped the rest of the counselor's length to make up for his shortcoming.

"M-Miss Yagi is ri-right. Y-You are indeed the best f-flute pla-player in your class," Sehun managed to say despite the addicting heat around him. He could not bring himself to care that the countdown timer was now around twenty seconds. All that mattered was that the sensation of the boy breathing through his nose, the small hand pumping the rest of his length, and one last hard suck on his raging manhood drove Sehun to the edge.

With a loud cry of Luhan's name, Sehun spurted his seed inside Luhan's mouth, who greedily drank all the precious cum of his daddy. He continued sucking and bobbing his head while taking in Sehun's milk to quench his insatiable need. He loved how Sehun tasted, and how the elder had a look of satisfaction on his face after the mindblowing blowjob.

Luhan continued lapping on the limp member like it was a piece of candy, making sure not to leave a single drop of cum. He slipped his pink tongue out and let it wander around his lips, watching Sehun pet him in approval.

A honk was heard from behind, prompting Sehun to start the engine straight from his orgasmic high.

Like the good girl he was, Luhan slipped back his daddy's cock in his boxers, zipped his pants close and jumped back on his seat.

"Are you okay, sugar?" Sehun asked out of concern. Luhan's thumb grazed his own wet lips, trying to soothe it from the pain of the stretch.

"Did it feel good?" Luhan shot back instead, to which Sehun smiled.

"You did so well. Daddy is so proud of you," Sehun answered.

Luhan replied with a bashful, "you trained me well, Daddy." Sehun grinned at this. He grasped the babe's hand and kissed the back of it, much to Luhan's surprise. He laid his hand on top of Luhan's small ones on the handbrake, and they stayed that way throughout the drive.

 

 

 

Sehun was surely going crazy. The little vixen grew more restless even after giving Sehun a blowjob, and he was constantly whining for his daddy to drive faster because “Lulu is hungry. Lulu’s pussy wants a taste of your cock, Daddy.” He reprimanded the boy for trying to touch himself every now and then, and lectured a little how he should be more patient and wait.

As soon as they parked in the parking area outside a high-rise condominium, they went out of the suffocating car without even minding to get their things. Once outside, Luhan practically threw himself on Sehun, clinging to his arm like his life depended on the elder. Sehun groaned lowly once Luhan grinded his straining erection on Sehun’s hips _in broad light._ The school guidance counselor, though horny, was not dazed enough to not care about the passersby that might see them anytime. He shot the deer a stern glare, causing Luhan to whine and kick his daddy’s shin in irritation. As much as Sehun wanted to be angry at the student, he could only shake his head and chuckle at Luhan’s evident impatience. He wasted no time dragging Luhan by the hand, ignoring the inquiring looks of the security guard. Oh, it must have been a sight that one of the richest settlers of the condo was taking home a pretty female— _or was it some twink dressed in a high school uniform_ —student who looked barely legal. Still, Sehun could care less at the judging stares of the few people on the ground floor.

“Daddy, Daddy, please…” Luhan whimpered lowly once they were facing the elevator door. Sehun knew that the so-called innocent deer was mentally cursing by the way he was glaring daggers at the red number of the elevator decreasing in number every long, agonizing second. Once the elevator door opened, Luhan rushed to go inside, almost bumping a woman dressed in some office attire who got out at the same time. The woman turned to glare at the student who did not give a flying fuck as he yelled for Sehun to “get the fuck inside before I make you.” The taller man just shot the female an apologetic look, who furrowed her eyebrows as she strutted away, murmuring something about rude and undisciplined teenagers, and how adults just let themselves be manhandled.

Once inside, Sehun pressed his own floor number and waited for the elevator door to close, before slamming the other on the cold metal. It earned him a surprised yelp from the student that was soon muffled by a desperate kiss. Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, immediately responding to the kiss. Sehun sucked on the boy’s silky tongue that had Luhan whimpering like a cat in heat. The student barely felt the warm hands pressing on his thighs. Once he did, he understood the nonverbal message and jumped to wrap his legs around his daddy’s waist.

Sehun humped their clothed erections together, causing the two of them to moan in their kiss. They momentarily parted to breathe before crashing their lips together again in another passionate lip locking. Sehun quickly took the lead and whirled his tongue inside his baby’s mouth to have a taste. He was hungry, no, he was _starving_ for everything that the boy could offer. He waited for years, and surely, the wait was worth it.

As soon as they heard the elevator ringing and opening, Sehun carried his baby away, too drowned in lust to mind the gaping grandpa on the other side of the door. The elder male cracked one eye open while walking— _running_ towards his own unit that was at the endmost part of the hallway. Luhan pulled away from the man’s lips and opted to go on Sehun’s neck, sucking and lapping on the fragrant skin. Sehun could only groan while his grip on Luhan’s thighs tightened in excitement.

Soon, Sehun’s shaky fingers were tapping the passcode number of his door. His jittery hand kept slipping on the wrong buttons though, because Luhan kept on whispering filth in his ear.

 

_'Daddy, fuck me.’_

 

_‘Pop my cherry, Daddy. I need you badly inside my wet pussy.’_

 

_'Daddy, come on. Faster, Lulu wants to show you how wet he is.’_

 

_‘My hole is crying for you, Daddy. Please, please…’_

 

“Fuck,” Sehun managed to rasp once he entered the correct passcode and stormed in his living space. He kicked the door shut and hastily removed their shoes. Moments later, he was pinning Luhan’s dainty wrists on top of his bed, kissing the life out of the boy.

Sehun used his free hand to swiftly raise the beauty’s skirt to cup the student’s laced erection, his lips not leaving Luhan’s parted ones. Luhan mewled both in excitement and pleasure, and he bucked his hips while letting a series of ragged pants of ‘touch me please.’

“Easy,” Sehun chuckled lowly after pulling away. Luhan whined at the loss, but he squeaked when Sehun let go of his wrists to open his blouse. It was a sloppy job for Sehun who could barely think of anything except fucking the tempting piece of fresh meat into shreds, but the clothing finally opened.

Luhan raised his upper body, making it easier for Sehun to slide the annoying garment off his slim arms. The bra followed, and soon, Sehun was sucking and lapping on Luhan's nipple like milk would come out from it. Luhan was delirious from the building up pleasure, which got more intense when Sehun’s hands hooked on the elastic garter of his panties. Sehun let go of his nipple, giving the other neglected bud one hard suck before trailing kisses towards south.

Luhan giggled softly at the feeling of Sehun’s mouth grazing his babyish skin. The elder left open mouthed kisses along the spotless skin, licking, sucking, nipping and trailing it with marks that marked his ownership.

Sehun’s lips moved closer to Luhan’s crotch, and in a blink of an eye, he slipped off the panties to Luhan’s thighs. The student raised his legs until the drenched blue garment was tossed aside. Though, before Sehun could even take a glimpse of his baby’s cock, Luhan already covered it.

“Why are you suddenly shy, baby girl?” Sehun asked, kissing on Luhan’s tender thighs. “It is just me. No need to be embarrassed.

“That’s it. It is you.” Luhan blushed madly while trying to hide his member.

Sehun chuckled. “Oh, is it because of your boy parts, baby?” He was answered by a tiny nod from the teen who was looking away.

_'How adorable it was for him to be embarrassed even if I already saw it before,'_ Sehun thought.

“Look at me, sweet pea.” Luhan felt his chin being directed towards Sehun, and he obeyed like the good girl he was. Sehun internally groaned at the innocence of those two, big round eyes staring back at him like his soul was being read. The counselor cleared his throat and smiled. “Baby girl… I do not need a woman's pussy. I only need yours, angel.”

Luhan grew more flustered. “W-what if I am not a carrier? W-will you still like my… hole?”

"Your beautiful pussy, petal,” Sehun replied before planting a kiss on the delicate hand on top of the boy's crotch. “I like every inch of you, even before I knew that you have a drenching hole. Now, come, open up. Don't hide from me. Open your legs and show Daddy how wet you are.”

Hesitation was still present in the deer's eyes, and Sehun kissed along the babe's inner thighs in assurance and encouragement. "Show me your flower, sweetie."

Luhan instinctively uncovered his member and parted his legs, and fuck, Sehun felt his cock throbbing harder in his pants.

Luhan was hairless, and his pale white skin had a tinge of pink on the thick thighs and boy parts. Luhan’s tiny little prick was in a sinful rosy color at the tip, already dribbling with clear precum. The same could be said to the pretty doll’s puckering hole, that was clenching erratically at the penetrating gaze of Sehun. The elder literally drooled in perverse desire as his eyes focused on the pretty pinkish rim damp with juicy slick of the carrier. It was amazing how he resisted himself to have a peek of the tempting sweet treat on front of him since he touched Luhan weeks ago. He mentally congratulated himself for being patient enough up to that moment.

“Wow, princess, such a beautiful rosebud you have.” He leaned closer, hooking Luhan’s legs on his broad shoulders while leaning closer towards the boy’s treasure. “Blooming open just for Daddy... beckoning, _screaming_ for me to have a taste.”

“Daddy!” Luhan shrieked in surprise when Sehun dragged him by the thighs to eat out the pretty little hole the elder had a hundred fantasies about. The very first lick of the amazing wet muscle sent tingles to Luhan’s spine that made him whimper nonstop.

"Such a sweet nectar. So sweet, so delectable, all just for Daddy to eat." Sehun whispered against the opening which oozed more juices at the flattering remark. He moaned from the taste alone, loving how his baby’s juices straight from his pussy exceeded Sehun's expectations. He placed his lips on the rosy rim, slurping the juices that were coming out. Lewd noises filled the room once Sehun’s tongue broke in the beautiful crack to start his awaited feast.

Luhan could only cry in sheer ecstasy as his daddy ravished his ass, plunging it deeper and deeper inside him until the deer was a mess. He could tell how hungry and impatient Sehun was by the way he was tongue fucked and eaten out like there was no tomorrow. Sehun’s nose bended slightly against the beauty's perineum, bumping on it every now and then while enjoying his meal. Sehun's saliva dripped inside the hole that was sucking his wet muscle further in, prompting him to shake his head to intensify the sensation. He was going rabid at the taste of Luhan’s treasure and the sound of moans and squelching skin, and continued eating his princess out until Sehun's cheeks and jaw were wet with slick.

Sehun went back on top of Luhan, making the younger have a taste of himself from Sehun’s very own mouth. Luhan’s legs were still thrown over his shoulders, making Sehun more aroused at their current position. The counselor brushed his fingers on the younger’s arm, that went down, down, down until his hand was between the deer’s thighs. He did not hesitate shoving one finger in, making Luhan squirm in their kiss. He moved it back and forth, and when it was halfway in, he realized Luhan was pulling on his hair not in pleasure but for him to stop.

Sehun pulled away in confusion, his finger still deep inside the shuddering boy. Luhan panted hard, desperately trying to catch his breath, but then, he pulled Sehun’s head closer, intending to whisper what his body was begging for since the day they met.

 

 

“Daddy… I already fingered myself this morning. Please, pretty please, fuck me now. I need you in me so bad.”

 

 

Sehun growled lowly at that, and he detached himself from the smaller male and stood beside the bed. He hastily peeled the nuisance of a clothes from his body, to which Luhan watched with hunger and lust. Sehun went back to the bed, his weight dipping on the surface as he settled between Luhan’s parted legs. Throwing Luhan’s legs on his shoulders once again, he leaned, brushing his nose with Luhan's button one. With his breath fanning the deer’s lips, he said, “it’s time to feed your pussy with my milk, sugar.”

The husky, seductive tone and the meaning underlying the words had Luhan’s cock twitching and his hole dripping. He let out a shaky ‘yes please’ while licking what was left of his juices from Sehun’s cheeks.

“I’m not going to take off your skirt and socks, sweetie,” Sehun rasped, burying his face on Luhan’s neck. He went up to suck on the papery skin just below his ear, and added, “I want to fuck you in your uniform, baby, to remind you how someone who people perceive as a good, respectable model student was really a slut and slave to Daddy’s pleasures. You like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Luhan replied senselessly, his ankles pressing against Sehun’s shoulderblades and his grip on Sehun’s hair tightening. “Give it to me, Daddy. Hannie is horny. I waited for so long, Daddy. I studied so good and did my president duties for you to be proud of me and—oh!” He moaned and scratched Sehun’s scalp in pain and shock when the head of Sehun’s cock breached his drenched boyhole. He was stretched so wide he silently screamed in pain. He knew that Sehun was meaty and thick, but he did not ready himself in this kind of nerve wracking stretch.

Sehun, on the other hand, was drowning in the tight, wet heat of Luhan’s velvety walls. Sehun was not sure whether it was because Luhan was not properly stretched or if it was for the reason that Luhan was a virgin, but _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Luhan was so damn tight. It was almost suffocating and it was making Sehun’s head whirl, but all he could do was follow his instinct: go in _deep, deep, deep._

“Sorry, baby girl,” he cooed, kissing the babe’s tears away once he was buried to the hilt. “Daddy promises that it will be alright in a few moments. Just bear with it for a while.”

They stayed in that position for a whole minute, with Sehun doing all he could to comfort the beauty. He felt guilty succumbing to his selfishness and not scissoring Luhan wider open. He kissed Luhan’s forehead while caressing the babe’s long silky strands and whispering assuring words to the teen. His baby’s sobs gradually subsided, and the next thing he knew, Luhan was bucking his hips to have more of Sehun’s cock while moaning ‘daddy, please’ all over again.

Sehun speared his baby’s pussy open with a slow, unhurried pace, restraining himself from the urge of pounding and fucking the pretty vixen. He swayed his hips as careful as he could, trying to loosen the walls that were clenching and squeezing the oxygen off his mind.

He kissed all over the deer's face that was scrunched in prominent discomfort. Luhan was gripping on his muscled arms for leverage, overcame by the foreign sensation of being filled by something so big and the pain of being ripped apart.

"D-Daddy, i-it's so hu-huge," Luhan said between his pants for air, "an-and th-thick."

"Stop saying those words, baby," Sehun murmured, trying his best not to break the steady pace he started. "If you keep on talking dirty, Daddy may lose control."

Luhan fluttered his eyes open to make eye contact with the elder male. Sehun was so handsome on top of him, with his hair disheveled and his form outlined with sweat. Luhan was starting to feel good at the rhythm Sehun set with his hips, but still, the deer wanted to test the man.

"Se-Sehunnie," he moaned, his voice cracking in pleasure and their complicated position," if I s-ay now that I w-want you to pull out, wi-will you?"

Sehun was too engrossed on keeping himself under control and in processing what the teen just said to even bother scolding him for not calling him 'daddy.' It did not take Sehun two heartbeats before he answered, "yes," _even though your ass is heavenly,_ "a-anything... for my... little girl."

Luhan's heart warmed at that, and before Sehun knew it, the teen was cupping his face for a heated kiss. Sehun was taken aback, but he returned the kiss while his hands caressed the smooth skin of Luhan's thighs that were not covered by the long socks.

Luhan's fingers ghosted the crevices of Sehun's back, loving the way his daddy's smooth skin broke into goosebumps by his fingertips' slightest touch.

Once they pulled away for air, Luhan said something that a dazed Sehun barely caught. "That's it. I trusted the right man. I did not make a mistake in letting you touch me, Daddy."

Sehun did not even process the words yet when Luhan started rutting upwards to have more of Sehun's length. "Fe-feels so good, Daddy. Lulu wants more."

"Fuck," Sehun growled, starting to speed up. As he started rolling his hips in a more powerful manner, Luhan's hushed whimpers turned into full blown moans that drove Sehun to the brink of insanity.

"You take it so well, baby. Daddy is so proud." Luhan would have worn a shit eating grin if he was not busy mewling to the addicting pleasure of Sehun's cock moving inside him. "Baby's pussy feels so amazing around Daddy."

Luhan answered the praise with a frantic nod. His back arched off the bed a second later though, accompanied by the most delicious scream Sehun heard. It did not take a genius to know that he found the spot he was looking for, but just to be sure, he pressed in again at that angle, earning him a higher pitched moan from the boy's swollen lips.

Luhan started drooling on the pillow, wanton moans leaving his mouth as he tried to push his hips towards his daddy despite the helpless position he was in. "More, more, more," he whined, and Sehun could have cooed on the beauty's cuteness if he was not focused in moving his hips sensually inside the boy.

"Look at you, sweetheart," Sehun said in a teasing tone that made Luhan's heightened senses tingle, "you're so beautiful... so helpless under me... so vulnerable... you're taking my cock so well like the cockslut you are."

"Ngggh... hahhh, Daddy," the babe whimpered, trying to maintain his composure despite the melting gaze of the dominant male fucking him senselessly. He failed miserably when Sehun started pounding harder on his special bundle of nerves, and he could just close his half-lidded eyes while moaning nonstop.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl. Only good girls get what they want, and asking Daddy proves how good you are," the elder male murmured on the teen's neck who kept on mumbling 'please' all over again. Luhan keened loudly, too much pleasured to even make sense of his daddy's words.

A ringing slap of a firm hand collided with the deer's thigh, earning the handsome counselor a long, drawn out moan.

"I said, tell me what you want," Sehun growled like a famished wolf watching over its prey.

Luhan nodded, hooded eyes locking with Sehun. He whimpered, "f-f-faster. Ha-harder."

"The magic word?" Sehun mumbled impatiently, and somewhere between the state of confusion and euphoria, Luhan was able to let out a rather loud 'please.'

"Such a good girl," Sehun cooed, sweeping away the messy strands from his baby's sweaty face. Luhan gasped when he was lifted up from the soft surface, making him throw his arms around Sehun's neck for support, with his clothed legs still resting on Sehun's shoulders.

He did not know what Sehun was up to until he was moaning lewdly when Sehun stood up, causing his godly cock to slide deeper inside Luhan. The teen realized that Sehun wanted to fuck him in such an embarrassing position, which was soon confirmed by the elder cupping and slamming the beauty's ass down his erected dick.

"Daddy!" He cried in sheer gratification, and he tightened his hold around Sehun when the elder brought him down his dick again.

"So wet and tight for me, baby." How Sehun wanted to release his load already to paint the hot velvety walls squeezing around him. He knew Luhan was flexible, but not to this extent of being fucked in a powerless position. Every thrust he made caused the babe in his hold to moan wantonly in a succession of long heavenly notes. The legs on his shoulders dangled to the force his hips were exerting, with the unkempt socks rubbing against his skin. The arms around him were alternately loosening and tightening at the simultaneous ecstasy Sehun's cock was working in the wrecked boy.

The coil in Luhan's stomach got tighter as he was roughly fucked on his daddy's throbbing cock. Sehun was able to abuse the baby's prostate at such a helpful angle that had Luhan soaring to nirvana. It was as if the school counselor had been bestowed the talent of fucking and wrecking helpless little girls and boys into a tainted mess. Or maybe not. Maybe Sehun was the sex god himself. Either way, the white flashes behind the babe's eyes got more intense. All that mattered was how his skin burned in fervor and pleasure and how much he needed to have the coil in his tummy to snap.

Sehun was hyperaware of the teen's walls clamping tighter and tighter every passing moment. He pinned the deer on the wall just beside the balcony glass door, where the city lights outside were reflecting on the babe's face. Luhan was so lewd parting his mouth and letting out sexual noises, and Sehun was glad that he was the first one who got to see the innocent student council president into this debauched mess.

"D-Daddy," he cried out, knocking his head on the wall in pleasure but not caring at all, "I ca-can't hold it in. I-It's like I w-will pee a-again. Da-Daddy, oh fuck, I can't..."

"Cum, baby. Show daddy your gratitude for being pleasured. Show daddy how good he made your little pussy feel." He leaned closer to the keening sex kitten, thrusting harder and deeper upwards to send his babe over the edge. The stuffed hole around him clenched all over again, making Sehun lose his pace. His thrusts became more sloppy but still precise, knowing that he, too, would reach his limit soon.

A few thrusts later, Luhan was screaming a loud 'daddy!' together with the best orgasm he ever had. His back arched wildly while coming untouched, shooting his slick on his own body and his daddy's faint abs. He was shuddering and losing touch of reality from the long, intense orgasm he had. Before he was even finished, Sehun was growling on his ear, shooting his hot cum deep inside Luhan.

Sehun never felt so high. He was glad that he waited to have a piece of this tempting teen, and it was more than worth it. Luhan milked he orgasm and oxygen out of Sehun's brain, and the latter was certain that he was very lucky to fuck the teen. He lazily thrusted in the boycunt stained with Sehun's cum, driving their mindblowing experience a little bit longer before their feet came back to Earth.

"That was amazing," Sehun panted at the boy's ear, sending shivers to the hypersensitive body against him. "I do not mind getting exhausted if that meant fucking you for hours."

"Why... d-don't we start it now?" Luhan managed to whimper, to which Sehun had a hard time controlling his excitement. "A-Are you sure? The exams this morning were the hardest and most mentally challenging as I have heard. Don't you want to call it a day?"

"Don't you want to fuck me, Daddy?" Luhan pouted, tilting his head to the side while lazily scanning his handsome daddy's features. "I am sure I can bear one more round. Didn't you wait for this for so long, hm?"

Sehun's cock twitched at the feigned cuteness of his baby. How someone could look so innocent while uttering dirty words elicited a guttural moan from Sehun, to which the teen whined in submission. The taller male lifted the boy higher and rested the latter's bum on his arm. His free hand fumbled for the glass door handle, and shoved themselves out once it flew open. They attached their lips and made out, intending to get in the mood again for their final act of the night.

The ministrations of Luhan's soft hands on his skin were driving Sehun nuts. The way they scratched on the short hair on the back of Sehun's head, when he caressed the firm flesh of Sehun's shoulders and when he glid his fingers down while tracing patterns on Sehun's back; they made Sehun instantly hard despite his powerful orgasm a few minutes ago.

On the other hand, Luhan was lost in his own world. The light smack on his ass globes and the possessive grip on them were making him feel more and more desperate to be fucked. He could only indulge at the thickness of the growing dick inside him where sloshing cum and dripping juices coated it. He did not even notice where they were until Sehun pulled out of him and set his baby's wobbly feet on the ground.

Sehun turned the teen around, and much to Luhan's horror, he was was overseeing the bright city lights of Tokyo. That was when he realized that he was standing storeys away from the ground.

"Daddy!" He panicked, his fear of heights making him forget why they were there in the first place. He looked back to plead his daddy, only for him to mewl needily when he saw the elder male raising Luhan's skirt while creeping closer to his ass.

"You need to get over your fear, Xiao Lu," Sehun said, catching a dribble of cum on Luhan's thighs with his finger. Luhan hissed at the simplest touch, and it was no surprise that he was eaten out voraciously after a blink.

"Daddy!" Luhan shrieked, holding on the railing when Sehun began tongue fucking him eagerly. He got a spank on his jiggling ass that forced him to look ahead. Luhan saw the expanse of colorful lights again, but he could not help but shut his eyes when Sehun pried him open with two thumbs holding on the rim, and plunged his amazing wet muscle deeper inside the writhing boy. The rigid tongue speared his tightening hole and the erotic sounds of hungry slurps and sucks made little Lulu twitch again.

"You taste so good, sugar baby." The elder breathed on Luhan's hole, making the twink quiver in delight. The deer bucked his hips closer to Sehun, wanting more of the godly tongue inside him. He bended a little to present more of himself to his Daddy, and Sehun was quick to fulfill his baby's wishes. He buried his face further his baby's boycunt and shove his tongue as far as he could reach.

"So good, Daddy. Your tongue is—ahhhh, hah, more—so good. So deep, D-Daddy. So thick, so-sooo quick so—fuck!" The teen whimpered while trying to wriggle closer to Sehun. He was clearly drunken in desire that he kept on mumbling filth that he would never say in a daily basis, making Sehun more proud of being the one to turn the deer into a wild sex kitten begging for daddy's cock.

Luhan whined at the loss of the amazing warmth inside him, only to be held tightly on his hips while the blunt tip of Sehun's raging hard on poked his crack.

"Daddy," Luhan begged, which was muffled by the back of Sehun's hand—smeared with the cum and juices from Sehun's cum-stained cheeks from eating out the boy. Luhan quickly lapped on it like a starving bitch, thirsty for daddy's approval. He relented once the rock hard dick slid inside him without warning. It was buried immediately due to the wetness of Luhan's aroused pussy. Unlike the first time, Sehun did not give time to adjust and thrusted in the walls that were sucking him in eagerly.

"Fuck, babe," Sehun rasped at the beautiful twink's ear who had difficulty balancing himself on the railing. "I thought I fucked you good already but you are still tight as fuck."

Before Luhan could even whimper in response, Sehun snapped his hips forward, pistoning towards the boy's spongy prostate. The deer's eyes shot wide open, his mouth forming to an 'o.' His knees wobbled, his thighs quivered, but Sehun was relentlessly bringing him to heavenly pleasure.

Sehun moved like a beast, and hit his target inside the student's luscious peaches like a sniper. Luhan was certain that he would have trouble walking the next day, but all he cared about was that Sehun was inside him, pounding on his prostate without ceasing.

"You like it when I fuck you there, huh?" Sehun moaned at the babe's ear while getting addicted to the delicious heat squeezing him. Luhan could barely answer any coherent response, with Sehun hitting right on the spot with animalistic vigor. Also, the dirt that Sehun constantly whispered on his tingling skin— _'you look the best with my cock inside you, baby,' 'I know you can go louder than that. Let the cute little boy next door hear how good I fuck you,' 'that is nice, sweetheart. Take it like a good girl. Make Daddy proud of you,' 'you want Daddy to fuck your wet pussy until you cannot walk anymore?'—_ made the beauty melt into a moaning mess.

The feeling was so overwhelming in a good way that tears gathered on the corners of Luhan's eyes. He forgot that he was afraid of being floors above from the stony ground because he was high in the satisfaction of his desires. He could not admire the beauty of the city anymore; the colorful lights were blocked by the constant flashes of white every time Sehun hit the sweet spot deep inside him.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to bend you over and mount you and fuck you until you forget your name?" Sehun whispered after pulling Luhan's head toward him by gripping on his long locks. "Do you know how long I waited seeing you writhe and beg like the slut you are?"

"Oh, oh, oh Daddy," Luhan whimpered, barely making his words clear because of Sehun's choking grip and the cock sliding in and out of him. He let out a high-pitched yelp when Sehun wrapped his warm hand around the deer's cock and pumped it in a languid pace.

"Daddy, Sehun, Daddy, Sehun..." Luhan chanted like a mantra, feeling his body melting in Sehun's abuse on his prostate and the thumb grazing his leaking tip every now and then. If it was not with Sehun's arm holding him close, he would probably collapse on the floor in sheer pleasure and exhaustion.

Sehun's eyes were rolling back every time the teen in his arm was calling his name. His name rolled deliciously on the sexy vixen's tongue and fuck, Sehun was so close to coming just from the sensual music of Luhan's voice.

"Baby girl," Sehun whispered, nipping on the sensitive spot of Luhan's neck before tilting the younger's chin to kiss him. "Only me can see you like this. You're only mine, Luhannie. Mine, mine, mine, mine...."

"Yes, yes, please, Daddy." The deer's voice got a pitch louder every single word from his wet lips, and his breathing became more ragged as he took Sehun's cock over and over again like the good girl he was. They tasted each other's mouths sloppily, pulling away every now and then to gasp for air before diving into a liplocking session more intense than the preceding one. Sehun sensed the impending orgasm of the boy and pumped the boy's cock faster further while fucking the delectable pussy.

"Mine, mine, mine," Sehun grunted all over again while Luhan's pitchy voice did not stop calling his daddy between their kisses.

"I am going to... Sehun... Daddy..."

"Together," Sehun answered, and the good boy Luhan was, he obeyed.

 

"Thank you for entrusting me your virginity."

 

 

 

Both were exhausted from their explosive orgasms but neither of them could sleep. Their naked bodies laid on the cozy sheets of Sehun's bed, with Luhan almost on top of Sehun's chest who was holding him closely. Sehun's hair was standing on different directions. Luhan's silky strands were naturally laying on his back while his damp bangs were swept away by Sehun to see more of the deer's beautiful face and the dark lovebites that littered on the expanse of his skin. The blinds were only letting a fraction of moonlight to invade the peaceful darkness of the room, letting them see how they were stealing glances from each other when they thought the other one was not looking. Both of them had the same question in their mind, but it was Luhan who bravely broke the ice.

"Is this a one time thing? I mean, after this night, we'll be acting professionally again..." The student locked eyes with the school counselor, whose orbs reflected certainty in what he was going to answer.

"I wish it isn't the way things will end," Sehun answered truthfully. "How about you?"

Instead of answering, Luhan asked, "we know that I'm under birth control, but what if accidentally, I get pregnant?"

"Then I'll drink milk from you every day. I want to know how it tastes." Sehun got a harsh jab on his chest, and was met by his little baby glaring and pouting at him. "I am serious!"

"Of course, we'll keep the baby. Daddy can always enroll you to online classes, sugar. That way, you can watch over our little baby," Sehun answered with affection present in his voice. "Besides, I know that despite how bright you are, you hate studying so much," he added with a playful tone while sliding his fingers through Luhan's silky strands that had the baby giggling.

Though, he turned serious once he remembered one more thing he wanted to ask. "Do you even love me, Daddy?"

The younger male's doe-like orbs were sparkling in mixed hope and fear of rejection as he waited for the answer. Sehun knew that it was unfair to lie to the boy, but before answering, he asked, "why? Do you?"

A pretty tint of pink dusted Luhan's cheeks that was visible to Sehun despite the dark. He wanted to smother the pretty little thing with kisses but he patiently waited for Luhan's answer. "I-I don't know. I just know that I am attracted to you since the first day and that you have this protective fatherly vibe and you spoil me so much and you keep on praising me and you bear with Lulu's shit and you make Lulu feel so special like a princess and, and... and... learningtolikeyouisnothardsomaybethereisachance." Luhan squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to even check Sehun's reaction. He heard a chuckle sounding more of amusement than of mockery. A warm hand cupped the side of his face and a soft, chaste kiss befell on his lips.

"I was certain before that I did not feel anything." A flash of hurt appeared on the babe's eyes, prompting Sehun to continue his speech. "But now, getting to know you better, I feel confused. I do not know, Baby Lu. I just know that I care. I do not know yet if it is in a romantic sense or not. All I am sure about is I sincerely want to protect you. I want to make sure that you are happy and not stressed out. I want to keep you satisfied and taken care of. Maybe, even if you get a boyfriend, I won't stop caring and watching you from the sidelines. Somehow, I know that you have a special place in my heart now."

Luhan gaped at this, clearly not expecting such a sudden confession from the elder who barely talked about his own feelings. A sweet, shy smile painted across Luhan's sullen features. He giggled and threw his arm around Sehun.

"As for me, I want to satisfy Daddy until he does not want me anymore. Daddy made me feel loved and I want to do the same for him. Even if it sucks that one day Lulu may not be Daddy's little girl anymore, Lulu will still be grateful for the care Daddy gave him," he spoke in third person in so much excitement and Sehun chuckled.

He pulled the boy closer by the waist and planted a sweet kiss on the teen's temple. "What did I do for me to have a beautiful, adorable angel like you, hm?" Sehun caressed the deer's soft skin and Luhan purred in satisfaction. "Lulu, I want us to see each other every single day even after you graduate and leave the academy."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" The boy blinked, scooting closer to the elder man who wore a determined expression. "You want me to visit you to school every day?"

"No, little one," Sehun chuckled. "This may look like a hasty decision for you but I thought about this a lot. You live alone and so I do. The money for your rent may be used for other expenses."

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and it took seconds for Sehun's words to sink in. "Daddy, are you asking me to move in with you?"

To say that Sehun was embarrassed was an understatement. Still, because he had the audacity to offer a barely legal babe to live with him in his lone home for years, he decided to continue. "Well, I generally wake up early so I can always drag you out of the bed for you to get ready for the day. I may not be the best in the kitchen but I make a decent breakfast. I am usually a tidy person so clutter is no problem. I may not be talkative but I will try to match your eye level as a teen. Tell me if ever I get too preachy and difficult to deal with so we can settle into a peaceful environ—"

"Yes, Daddy!" The teen shrieked on the other's ear, almost making Sehun jump off the bed had not a set of overjoyed limbs tackled him. "Please, please, please take me in! I am tired of being alone. I will please you all I can! I swear I am going to be a good girl. I will wake up early and prepare breakfast on weekends. I will massage your muscles when you are tired even ummm my hands are small and weak. I will not interfere with Daddy's work and will shut up if you want me to. I will help clean the house even if my back hurts from merely sweeping the floor and oh oh, I promise not to make life hard for you and I won't be a burden and—"

"Shhh," Sehun shushed before chuckling at the boy's nervous rambling. He brought the deer closer to his chest, and stroked his hair with affection. "You just need to be yourself. That's all I want you to do, baby."

Luhan stared at the male gazing back with tender, sincere eyes. The beauty's lips cracked into a smile as he nuzzled on the elder's toned chest. "Thank you, Daddy." He planted a small peck on the pale expanse of skin and giggled at the softness of it against his lips.

"Mmm," Sehun hummed, stroking the deer's hair and scratching his scalp to make the exhausted babe drift to sleep. "You'll never be alone anymore, Xiao Lu. Daddy will take care of you. I promise."

 


End file.
